


Black Friday

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Friday, Chance Meetings, Christmas, First Meeting, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Shopping, Thanksgiving, broganes, or should i say SHANCE meeting, shance, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance is gonna get that stand mixer. Unless of course a handsome stranger gets to it first.





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> finally i get a holiday fic finished and posted while it’s still the holiday. welp, third times the charm. <3

The day after Thanksgiving is the most hectic and exciting day of the year for Lance. Black Friday Super Shopper and Aficionado since the age of sixteen, Lance always gets to the stores super early to get those deals. He always has a list of things he wants to get, for his friends, his family, maybe a few coworkers. This year, he’s got one thing, and one thing only in the forefront of his mind: stand mixer.

He’s in a new apartment by himself and the one thing that would make his life as a single adult who has to bake for himself easier is a mixer. So he finds himself at the biggest and busiest department store on Black Friday, bright and early.

As he’s walking towards the last top brand mixer that he’s been keeping an eye on for weeks, a rather buff looking man with a prosthetic arm steps in next to him and grabs it just as he does. They share confused glances that turn into smirks that turn into embarrassed smiles as they both realize how cute the stranger in front of them is.

“You should take it,” says Lance out of complete courtesy.

“No, no, I insist. You should have it,” the stranger replies.

“Well, if you _insist_.”

Lance picks up the mixer and starts walking up to the register. He’s not about ready to lose a chance on this sale. $100 for a high end mixer? SCORE.

“W-Wait,” says the stranger. “Uh, maybe we could share it?”

“What, like joint custody? You take it on the weekends but I have it during the week?”

That makes the stranger laugh. Lance loves the sound.

“Something like that. How ‘bout a date first?”

“…You want to date the mixer?”

“No-“ the man laughs again and Lance is already swooning. “I’d like to date you. But I’d settle for just your number.”

“I- We just met…” Lance says, not sure why he’s bringing logic into a situation where he possibly just met his soulmate.

“Yeah, but I can tell we’d get along well.”

“And how is that?”

“I mean, you’re attractive, funny, still talking to me, and we were both going for the same mixer. I’d say there’s some sort of compatibility there.”

Lance can feel his face heating up at how adorably sweet this stranger is. Plus, the guy’s hot. He would _love_ to go on a date with him. Except he doesn’t even know the guy’s name.

“Alright, smooth-talker-whose-name-I-don’t-even-know. What if I said I think you only want to go on a date so you can use my mixer?”

“The name’s Shiro, and getting to use your mixer would only be an added _bonus_ if I got to take someone as gorgeous as you out.”

If Lance wasn’t blushing before, he’s definitely blushing now. He gapes embarrassedly at Shiro as he tries to find the words to accept the offer.

“Uh, yeah, ah- yes. Okay. Yeah, I would very much like to go out with you. Let me give you my number…”

Lance sets the mixer down on the shelf next to him as Shiro passes him his phone. He dials in the number and sends himself a quick text so he’ll get Shiro’s number as well and hands him back his phone.

“There you go,” he smiles.

“Lance, huh?” Shiro says as he looks at the contact. “Cute.”

Lance blushes for the millionth time and looks away, to the spot where the mixer is sitting. Well, where it _was_ sitting.

“What?!” he calls out and whips his head around to find the thief. “Hey!” he yells after the culprit when he spots them.

“You snooze, you lose,” the mullet-haired bandit responds, picking up his pace and getting lost in the crowd.

Lance just sighs and turns back around to Shiro, who is looking at him with a pathetic smile.

“I’m so sorry, dude.”

“It’s fine. There’s always next year, I guess. No way am I paying full price for one of those.”

“Yeah, I totally understand… Which is why my brother stole it from you while you were distracted.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah! So! Again, sorry about stealing your mixer, but it’s a gift for my mom!” Shiro says, holding up his hands in surrender and backing away slowly.

“You were faking the whole time?!”

Lance is about to cry. Not only has he lost his mixer but he also just got led on by the most attractive guy he’s ever met.

“No! It was all real!” Shiro explains. “Like, yeah it might have originally been a ploy, but I still really wanna go on a date with you. If you even want to now, that is.”

“I cannot believe…”

“Hey, maybe if we start dating, you can come over and my mom will let you use it some time.”

Lance doesn’t know whether to be angry, impressed, or completely smitten.

“Fine. Enjoy your mixer _and_ your life of deception,” he says huffily, starting to walk away. However, he turns his head back to Shiro before he does. “I’m free Saturday. We can text about the details.”

“Merry Christmas?” Shiro says sheepishly.

“Merry Christmas.”

And with that, Lance leaves.

Sure, he didn’t get his mixer, and there’s a high chance he’s about to go on a date with a con artist. But of all the Black Fridays he’s been to, this one he’d rank as the most successful.

At least, until the next Black Friday when he finally finds himself a mixer on sale after a year of pestering Shiro and his family about how Mrs. Shirogane’s mixer should actually be his.


End file.
